Accidental Magic
by Slytheringirle
Summary: I wrote this fic 'cause I was wondering what would happen if Hermione read Matilda as a child and tried to make a book move with her eyes and actually succeed! Takes place in fifth year. R&R


**Disclaimer: I own neither Harry Potter (which belongs to the wonderful JK Rowling) nor Matilda (which belongs to Roald Dahl).**

 **Word count: 934 (without the Disclaimer, A/N etc...Warning(s): No warnings! This story is suitable for a five year old! (What I'm trying to say is that there is no swearing or anything Dark in this drabble)**

 **A/N(1): I wrote this drabble about a week ago when I was trying to study for my Algebra exam. Who said Algebra doesn't give you inspiration? :)**

 **Enjoy! :)**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

" _You know,_ " started Hermione " _sometimes I still fear that one day I might wake up and find that Hogwarts never existed, that the wizarding world never existed, that it was all dream_."

" _Yeah, I know what you mean. Sometimes I fear the same thing_ ," replied Harry.

" _Huh? All a dream? Are you insane or what? The wizarding world does exist and Hogwarts also does exist_ ," said a confused Ron.

" _We **know** Ronald, it's just...it's just that it's really nice to be a part of a world you always dreamt of being a part of_ , " snapped Hermione.

Ron stared at her for a moment and then shook his head. " _I don't think I'll ever understand muggle-borns or muggle-rasied people_ ," he said.

" _Well of course you won't_ ," snapped Hermione " _Why would you? You've been raised in the wizarding world's and have always been around magical and everything, why would you be afraid that Hogwarts never existed and the wizarding world's never existed too? Oh no, you don't have to be afraid ever, everything is guaranteed for you_."

Ron stared at her for a moment, shocked. After he recovered he replied, " _Oh no, not everything guaranteed for us_."

Harry had been sitting on the couch in front of the fire in the Gryffindor common room resting his head on his arms while listening to his best friends argue as usual, throwing in comments here and there. Back during his first year he got annoyed whenever the argued which was very often, but know, after listening to them arguing for four years he'd gotten used to it and he began suspecting that they (Ron and Hermione)...dare he say it, had feelings for each other, though how long it would take them to realize that he'd never know.

" _I mean, even though we're born in the wizarding world and raised there it doesn't necessarily mean that we get to attend Hogwarts. What I mean is that we could be squibs and we get to live with the fear of never attending Hogwarts for seven years, 'cause that's the age in most witches and wizards start showing signs of accidental magic_ ," said Ron, trying to defend himself as well as all the other individuals raised in the wizarding world.

" _You know_ ," started Harry " _the first time I showed accidental magic was when I was six, Dudley and his friends had been chasing me for half an hour and I was so tired I wished that I could go somewhere, somewhere Dudley and his gang couldn't reach me, and suddenly I found myself on the top of the school's roof, I appriated accidentally of course._ "

" _Oh, OK I remember the first time I did accidental magic very clearly, as though it happened yesterday. I was sitting on my bed in my bedroom reading a story called 'Matilda', which was written by Roald Dahl. The book was about a four year old girl named Matilda who loved reading, something that annoyed her parents to no end 'cause in her parents opinion books were rubbish and a person shouldn't read any books only watch TV. Oh, and her parents abused her -verbally- but they didn't abuse her elder brother. Anyways, one day in kindergarten Matilda's headmistress made her weekly trip to the class, while the headmistress was pouring water from the water jug a yellow-bellied-lizard like creature that was in the water just was poured into the headmistress's cup of water. The headmistress falsely accused Matilda of putting that yellow-bellied-lizard like creature in her water jug. Then Matilda wished for the cup to tip over and it actually did. After class Matilda went to her teacher, Ms. Honey, who comforted her about what had happened. Matilda told her teacher that she felt the power coming from her eyes, that she felt as though invisible hands had come loose out of her eyes and tipped the cup off. However, when Matilda is moved to an upper grade she lost that power (Matilda had been too smart for he age and found kindergarten to be a piece of cake). Ms. Honey told Matilda that she suspected that Matilda had this power because her brain couldn't find any challenging stuff to do like solving hard mathematical equations and so on, though both Matilda and Ms. Honey were glad that Matilda lost this , when I finished reading the book I tried to make the book that was on my shelf tip over and it actually did! But when I tried to do it again it didn't work so my parents didn't actually believe me until I got my Hogwarts letter,_ " finished Hermione with a thoughtful look on her face.

" _No surprise there, Hermione's first time doing accidental magic was because of a book_ ," Ron muttered under his breath.

" _Hey! That was rude_ ," Hermione snapped at him.

Deciding that he'd better interfere here, Harry said, " _Wow Hermione, that's...that's amazing_!"

As a result Hermione blushed and said, " _Thanks Harry."_

As for Ron he just stood gaping at Harry for a couple of minutes and he was about to say something when McGonagall's voice rang through the common room ordering the students to go up to their beds for it was about 2:00 o'clock in the morning and tomorrow was Monday. And with that the three friends were forced to say goodnight and retire to their respective dormitories.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **A/N (2): Hope you liked the drabble! I just want to share a little story with you... About two weeks ago we had PE (physical Education) and we played a game that required four teams, when we divided into teams each team had two wear a shirt with a certain colour so that we know who belongs to which team. Anyways, I'm telling this story because the when they brought the shirts (which were in four different colors) they were red (like Gryffindor), blue (like Ravenclaw), yellow (like Hufflepuff), and green (like Slytherin). Oh, and the green shirts were white at the edges. Anyways, I got sorted into SLYTHERIN which is my house according to Pottermore!**

 **P.S If you find it annoying when I tell you something story or something I find funny, then please tell me so I would stop writing them.**

 **Reviews are loved!**


End file.
